The Amazing World of Smut (Hardcore Lemon)
by JinxxedMakko
Summary: This is a hardcore lemon with the characters from TAWOG. Involves yaoi, yuri, and mature content.


_Hey I'm JinxxedMakko the author of these deliciously sex-ridden fan fictions. For years, I've enjoyed smut and lemons, especially yaoi. However, I've never been able to find the perfect sex story, so I decided to write some myself. Enjoy! 3  
Rated MA for mature content._

Warning:This collection of stories includes hardcore smut, lemons, sex, etc.  
STOP READING if you dislike/are against:

yaoi (boy x boy shipping/sex)

yuri (girl x girl shipping/sex)

child sex

cartoon sex

incest

adult x child sex

I do not own any of the characters appearing in these stories, blah, blah, blah.

 _ **Part one ~ Principle Brown x Miss Simian**_

Principle Brown sat alone in his office. There was absolutely nothing to do. Looking around, his eyes happened to catch that frisky photo of his lover, Miss Simian, that he took a week ago on their last date. Her clothes, hugging her shapely body in just the right places. The monkey's hand was pulling up her dress, revealing her tight, wet thong. Two long fingers were reaching in, toying her slit and focusing on her clit. A look of lustful pleasure plastered onto her face. Oh the things he would do to that slutty body of hers...

The school's head felt a little something growing and twitching with every new thought of Lucy. Trying to take his mind off things and calm down (after all, it was still a school day), Principle Brown thought about their amazing date last week. Thoughts of a nice, romantic dinner set for two quickly turned into the aftermath. He could still hear Simian's lust-filled moans and screams of pleasure as his whole bed shook. Penetrating her tight. warm body as Lucy sucked and teased his nipples with her tongue led to a loud, hard orgasm for both of them. He couldn't take it any more. Nigel's erection was now at full mast, begging for attention. Principle Brown quickly checked out his surroundings, making sure no one was near his office. The furry creature groaned in want as his hand slowly stroked the sensitive member protruding from between his legs. The principle sped up and tightened his grip, imagining Miss Simian's tight pussy riding him. Using his free hand, he groped his ball sack, kneading them for pleasure. Gasping and moaning loudly, Principle Brown was sent overboard into a screaming orgasm. Reaching his climax caused his hand to clench around his dick and balls, giving more pleasure than he could handle. His mind went blank as sticky, white cum splattered all over his desk and fur.

Down the hall, Miss Simian had heard the whole thing, arousing her. Ditching her class, the horny ape stripped naked and ran to her lover's office, her femslit dripping with excitement, imagining what was to come.

When she walked in, Lucy's nipples hardened before she could even fully see what was going on. A half-conscious Principle Brown sat covered in a pool of his own warm, gooey seed, his tongue lolled out on one side. As soon as the furry creature saw her, he sat up straight, trying to recompose himself.

"Ahem... Lucy... I... i was just... uhh..." Nigel was at a loss for words, his limp penis covered in its own semen.

Miss Simian was more horny than ever. Reaching past her breasts, the ape slowly started fingering herself, pumping her long fingers in and out. She used her free hand to flick and massage her erects tits. Principle Brown's flaccid dick had started getting hard again, still extremely sensitive from his recent orgasm. Simian walked over to her exhausted, aroused partner, sitting on his lap and speeding up her finger work in her pussy. The school's head reached under his lover, flicking and pinching her clit. Slowly, he added two more finger into Miss Simian's soaked slit. Miss Simian screamed in pleasure, growing more lustful by the second. Principle Brown thrust his whole hand into Simian's pussy without warning, earning him a shriek of pain and pleasure. Quickly, he built up speed, shoving his entire fist in and out with the force of his whole arm. Miss Simian was crushed by the intense pleasure of both her breasts, clit, and pussy being stimulated. A final moan was let out as fluids gushed from her opening, coating Brown's hand and dick.

Lightheaded, the monkey breathed heavily, leaning into Principle Brown. He lifted her up, sliding her onto his now rock-hard fuck-rod. Lucy gasped as her pussy slid over her lover's huge cock. Grunting, Principle Brown shuddered in pleasure, his dick still sensitive. The warm, tight feeling of Miss Simian squeezing onto him beckoned him to fuck her like there was no tomorrow. It took all his might, but he resisted the urge to take advantage of her delicious body. Slowly, Miss Simian started rotating her hips in small circles, pressing his balls against her warmth. Moaning, he began thrusting his hips as he leaned in to suck her teets.

"Yes! Nigel! Fuck me now!" Miss Simian moaned out

Using one hand to fondle her breast, his tongue took the other, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. Miss Simian was now bouncing up and down, an "Ah!" escaping her lips every time.

Principe brown went faster, slamming his hips upward in sink with lucy's bouncing. A familiar knot started forming in both stomachs, soon getting too painful to ignore. Nigel slapped Lucy's ass with his free hand, causing her to shriek and let out a lust-filled moan. He brought his hand back towards his front and started playing with Miss Simian's clit, rubbing in circles as she screamed. Suddenly, Pleasure racked his whole body as came inside of her.

"Ah! Fuck yes! Fill me up with your cum! I don't care if I get pregnant!"

Feeling his warm seed fill her up sent Miss Simian into an intense orgasm. Letting out a long, lusty moan, She collapsed from exhaustion onto Principle Brown. They both sat there for what seemed like and eternity, trying ti catch their breaths, Principle Brown not even bothering to pull out.


End file.
